Love me!
by CassandraChristine
Summary: For my best friend. Kind of fluffy smut. ItaNaru. Naruto is Itachi's student, and has had a crush on him for a while. Well, Itachi happens to return those feelings. Just pointless love.


**This is for my best friend, Ta-chan, who made me type this thing at 1 in the morning, and I finish at 3. Ugh.**

**Anyway, Yoai. BoyXBoy. Itachi and Naruto in love with each other. If you don't like don't read.**

* * *

"…And so what do we learn from our past mistakes?"Itachi's sharp eyes darted around the room. Half of his students were asleep or zoned off, a few staring at him with lustful looks, the smallest percent actually paying attention. "Uzumaki? What do you have to say?"He snapped the book closed sharply, glaring over the rim of his thin glasses at the blond boy who was zoned off beside the window. The boy jumped in his seat, bright summer sky blue eyes turning to him with a slightly dazed expression. The boy leaned forward on his hand and smiled a wicked grin, all pearly white teeth and plump pink lips.

"Maa, Uchiha-sensei, can you repeat the question? I can barely hear you!"The blonde tapped his pen on the desk, waiting. They both knew he had heard the question, and they both knew he had no idea what the answer is.

"Naruto! You ass!"Sakura gave him a heavy glare. "Don't talk to Uchiha-sensei like you're friends or something, baka!"Naruto winced a bit and Itachi held back a smirk.

"Sakura-chan! I was just kidding!"Naruto defended.

"Don't call me that, Naruto!"Sakura yelled.

"Sakura! Shut up! Uchiha-sensei is getting mad!"Ino hissed at the pink haired girl in front of her. The male was in fact finding this amusing as he always did.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

"Ugh! Both of you!" Kiba hollered over them, leaning up back against Shino's desk in annoyance. "Gah! Is all you do is fight!?"

"Who asked you!?" Both girls yelled outraged.

"Enough!"Itachi called, letting the book fall onto Shikamaru's desk, his face barely twitching. Everyone else jumped, Sakura and Ino squealing in fright. Kiba sat forward, his chair legs clanking against the floor loudly. "Now, Uzumaki, answer the question or not."Itachi stared the blond down, blue eyes slowly blinking in defeat of the infamous Uchiha glare.

"Not."He said lightly, leaning back in his seat and continued to stare at Itachi as he turned his gaze to the room.

"Can anyone answer the question?"He asked. No one raised their hands, some shivering as his gaze passed them. "Was anyone even paying attention?" He asked, finding himself glancing back at the still staring blond.

"I believe that's an affirmed no, Sensei."Naruto grinned at him, and Itachi caught his licking his lips in a slow sensual way. Itachi quickly glanced away, pushing away such thoughts, for surely that idiot was not flirting with him from across the room.

"Thank you, Naruto. For that, I'll be assigning an essay to the entire class on the importance of the Industrial Revolution to Japan."Itachi turned away at the groans and shouts of obscenities as Naruto, who Itachi could feel watching him. He glanced at the clock, and turned back around to the class, leaning his thighs against the large wooden desk behind him.

"Uchiha-sensei! That's not really fair! It's all Naruto's fault!" Kiba complained.

"That's why he'll be staying after and cleaning the classroom, unless you'd like to join him, Inuzuka?"He asked in a dead voice, ignoring _that look_ the blond was giving him.

"N…N-no, sir!" Kiba grimaced like staying was the death punishment, and sunk in his seat.

"Anyone else?"Itachi asked, getting only nervous looks and wary glances in the silence.

"Maa, Sensei, Is it really far to punish all of them? I don't mind writing an essay, but making people like Shino and Shika who didn't even say a word is kinda harsh, don't cha think?" Naruto spoke, causing Itachi to look at him, his eyes widening for a moment when he saw the boy had unbuttoned the very top of his shirt, showing a long tan mass of skin pulled tautly over his corded muscles and collarbones. Then he quickly fixed his features and glared extra hard at the promiscuous teenager.

"Alright, Naruto."He picked up two large books. "You are to reads these books about Japan's history and culture, and type two papers on their importance in replacement to the class essay. Along with cleaning the classroom for the rest of the week. Would you like to add to that?"He growled, leveling the younger male with a harsh gaze. The blond smiled widely, eyes glinting.

"_Perfect, Sensei_." He purred, the other students warily watching, wondering if Naruto had a death wish. Itachi almost shivered at the tone, the idiot's oblivious attempt to arouse the Uchiha was noted and taken as a sort of threat. He had no time for an annoying little boy who had a need to be the center of everything. Let alone he'd lose his job if he was caught even thinking about the boy in such a way.

"I'm glad you're so excited to be working, _Uzumaki_." He replied in a warning manner and the final bell rang. Itachi had a feeling this was not the last from Naruto.

* * *

"Uchiha-sensei?" Itachi glanced up from his grading, blinking from under his bangs at the blond student.

"Naruto."He replied.

"Here are the two reports." Two thick essays were set upon his desk with little care, barely being held together with a single staple. He gave them a wary look, before nodding.

"Thank you, Naruto. You may go now."Itachi said, setting them aside and returning to the tests he had to return back to his first class students tomorrow morning. He did this for a few moments before the papers where swiped to the ground. He snapped a glare to the blonde who had an odd confused yet angry look on his face. "Naruto?"He said, trying not to sound angry. Something was up with the kid.

"Do you hate me?"He demanded. Itachi's eyes widened and the pen fell from his grip. "Do you!?"

"No."Itachi said softly.

"Do I make you sick?" Naruto asked now, voice catching. "Do you not like seeing me in your class?"

"Naruto, why are y-…" He was cut off.

"Just answer the damn questions!" Naruto yelled.

"No. You don't sicken me, Naruto. I look forward to your class every day."Itachi soothed, standing. What was the kid going on about?

"Then why….Why…"Naruto started off yelling, which was cut down to a broken whisper. "I've tried for a week! Dammit! I whole week to get you to notice me! Why do you not see that I love you!?"He demanded, raging blue eyes snapping up to his endless black ones. "Why don't you notice my feelings!? That's the least you could do!"

"Naruto…."Itachi had nothing to say, he was knocked back in surprise. Surprise at those words, those eyes, those feelings pouring from the blond onto his skin, making it tingle and spark.

"Dammit! Acknowledge me!" Naruto yelled loudly, launching over the desk. Both males were knocked back into the desk chair, a soft grunt releasing from Itachi as all 150 pounds tumbled into him and then the chair into the chalkboard with a loud bang. He slowly blinked his eyes open to see Naruto staring at him with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "Love me! You bastard! Return my feelings! Onegai! Onegai!"

"Naruto…"Itachi breathed the blond letting the tears run down the scarred cheeks.

"Onegai….Itachi…..Just love me!"He pleaded. Lips met in a soft caress, smooth pink against chapped pale ones. Hands rough with some kind of work, Itachi didn't know what, wound into his hair, griping like iron.

"Naruto."He repeated.

"I…I know….We're not supposed to, but…but… There are only a few more months of school, and then it can happen for real, right? Please! I don't care if others think it's wrong. I just want you, and that's all I've wanted for the past year and a half when we met at Sasuke's graduation!" Naruto's face was so confused and aching, Itachi's eyes closed and he gulped back his protests.

"Naruto. I don't know what you want from me."Itachi said softly.

"Love me!" Naruto panted in his ear. "Love me." He said softer. Itachi did shiver that time and cupped Naruto's cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

"Alright, if you're positive."He consented. Naruto looked relieve, and smiled a bright loving smile that took Itachi's breath away.

"Thank you…Thank you so much."Naruto pressed his lips urgently to Itachi's, hands already tugging at the older male's tie. Itachi's pale hands did away with Naruto's shirt in seconds, pushing it away from the skin, and pinching dusty nipples into his fingers. "Itachi!"Naruto moaned, arching, breathe racing. Itachi attached himself to the younger's tan neck he was shown just days ago and caused Naruto moan again. He felt his shirt being tugged out of his pants and lifted his arms, pulling away long enough to help Naruto do away with both their shirts, before nipping at the chest, taking a pleasantly perky nipple into his mouth and rubbing his tongue against the nub. This earned him a quiet hiss and a jerk of the tan hips. He grunted as they ground together, Naruto grinding down in a slow rhythm. His hands undid the younger's belt, and then the zipper, diving under the boxers. He gripped the smooth, velvety skin, fire enveloping his hand as heat radiated from the member. Naruto threw his back, mewling loudly. Itachi decided he rather liked this sound, and fingered the erection, Naruto's hands clutching at his shoulders like he was the only thing stable left. As his one hand took care of the front of the boy, his other fumbled around the top drawer of his desk, reaching for his hand lotion, and snapping it open with his thumb, all under the boy's radar. Itachi had to smirk at this, and dove his other hand into the back of Naruto's pants, the cold touch making the boy gasp and arch even more."Itachi!"He gasped, head dropping to his shoulder.

"Naruto." He pressed his lips to the boy's neck again, letting go of the younger's member and instead wrapping the arm around his waist and the hand to help part the plump cheeks. His fingers circled the entrance eagerly, Naruto mewling helplessly. He pushed one slick finger in gently, slowly, circling it around still to ease the pain slightly. He groaned softly when the heat clamped around two of his fingers. "Jesus, Naruto!" He panted in the ear, causing the younger boy to shiver and moan loudly.

"Oh, Kami-sama….Oh….Oh…my…"Naruto moaned with each thrust of this long pale fingers into him, face heating up like he a fever, skin set on fire as gentle caresses were stroked up and down his back and sides. "Itachi!" A near scream tore from his throat when those fingers pressed against a certain area inside him. Itachi pressed against that again, slipping a third finger inside, and stretched the boy a little more before extracting his fingers. Naruto whimpered weakly, gazing with half open smoky eyes, mouth open, puffs of air showing in front of him, cheeks pink and hair damp, falling over his eyes and sticking to his neck and forehead with sweat. Itachi grasped the face from under the boy's jaw and pulled him into a slow, soft kiss, tongues pressing, swarming each other as Naruto's clung to his hair, his own damp with sweat, his hair tie barely staying in his hair. His pants were undone and Naruto's were thrown behind him, the pale thighs straddling his waist. Naruto pressed a loving, nervous kiss to his lips, and Itachi smiled warmly back, helping Naruto ease down his pulsing member that had been ignored since then. He closed his eyes and memorized the feeling, the warm and the muscles spasming and clenching around him. He knew he'd never feel as good as this with any other person, should have guessed a week ago, months ago that the blond was someone he just couldn't live without. "Itachi….! Please…."Naruto begged, eyes squeezed close tight. Itachi took the hint, wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, and helped him raise his hips, and then bring them back down, going deeper this time, brushing against Naruto's prostate. "Uhn….Again!"Naruto commanded weakly, and Itachi did it again, this time shifting so he was hitting that spot every time, the pace slow. Too soon it became too much for either to waste any more time, and the speed built and built till the only sounds in the room were soft pants and moan, skin slapping against skin, and the occasional squeak from the chair. Itachi wrapped his hand once more around Naruto's member, pumping slowly in contrast with their thrusts, causing the boy to let out a loud moan over his continuous mewling. "I'm…gonna…..Itachi!"Naruto came hard over the pale hand and their pressed together chests. All his muscles tightened at the same time, his blood pounded in his ears, his heart raced and his eyes went white. He almost thought he imagined himself hearing the soft whisper.

"I love you, Naruto."Itachi pressed his mouth to the younger boy's ear, coming with a silent moan into the tight warm around him. He felt amazing, and clutched Naruto to him as all his muscles lazed at the very same time. Naruto collapsed on him, head buried in his chest as his shoulders shook."Naruto?" Itachi tilted the face up, frowning with worry when he saw tears down the boy's face. Naruto smiled widely, pressing a kiss to Itachi's pursed lips.

"You love me."He spoke softly.

"I do."Itachi smiled back, and tightened his arms, kissing the blonde again for good measure. "I do love you, Naruto."

"Thank you." Naruto hide himself in the older's neck, heart exploding in his chest. "Thank you so much."


End file.
